


Welcome Back Old Friend

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Author has a rain fetish, F/M, Flashbacks, Hylian/Zora Relations, Implied/Referenced Underage, Light Angst, Scars, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: What’s one more meeting between old friends? Especially the night before a climactic battle.





	Welcome Back Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I have a special request; if possible, I’d really like to hear some feedback regarding how people feel about the Zoras’ physical portrayal and to make sure that the amount of information being provided is sufficient to paint a vivid picture without ruining the pacing of the story. I’d also like to thank all my readers and commenters; I never imagined I’d be getting to thirteen entries with a LOT more planned to go. Hope you all enjoy.

Link was used to getting scars.

 

It just came with the territory really; a botched grab here, a lucky shot there. It’s just what happens spending months in the wild or being forced to endure the hellish trials that would make him strong enough to fight the Calamity Ganon. Fairies might be able to keep him standing, but they couldn’t really fix the costs of his mistakes. So yeah, it wasn’t rare for him to have to nurse his wounds after a particularly nasty incursion. So it was a welcome change to have an ally to aid his recovery, especially after the horrors he’d just survived.

 

“Stop fidgeting; it’s hard enough keeping the bandages dry in this whether.” Gaddison complained as she attempted to wrap up his arm. Similar dressings were already applied to his torso and shoulder, as well as a patch being placed on his neck and cheek. Off to the side, his Zora Tunic, Helm, and newly acquired Savage Lynel weapons were discarded along with his other effects.

 

They were on the landing halfway up to the reservoir, barely sheltered from the perpetual rain by the overhead arches that blocked out Vah Ruta’s storm. It might just have been his imagination, but the rain seemed… softer, despite being so much closer to the renegade Beast. It was no less cold, but it didn’t sting quite as much as it did along the Zora River. Absentmindedly he heard her continue talking, but barely even acknowledged her presence as he took in his surroundings.

 

His caretaker noticed her patient’s lack of response and sighed. “You’re being more quiet than usual. I know you’re in bad shape, but tell me you at least remember what you were doing. Please, Link?” His old comrade begged as she took a step back to examine her work. That couldn’t be right; wasn’t this the first time they’d spoken? But she spoke to him as if they knew each other… wait.

 

That’s right; she was one of the knight’s old friends. That’s the only way she could possibly know his name, especially since he hadn’t passed her on his way to…to the mountain…

 

He remembered flashes; sneaking up Ploymus Mountain, eying the Lynel from a distance, stalking around the clearing to grab what he came for…how it all went wrong.

* * *

_He hadn’t intended to actually fight the beast, not when he saw how many Shock Arrows were just laying out in wait for him. He only needed about eight of them to have enough for his clash with Vah Ruta. Just grab the ones along the outer edges, take a photo for Laflat’s noble intent to keep idiots from trying to jump off Shatterback Point, and glide back to the domain before he was electrocuted to death. It should’ve been easy…_

_He wasn’t sure when he got sloppy; when the Lynel had noticed his presence and turned to fire. Maybe it had always known and was just toying with him; stringing him along to see what he intended to do and striking him down once it was bored. Praise Nayru he’d had the foresight to brew more shock elixirs, otherwise those bolts would’ve easily been fatal. With twitching nerves, he drew his Zora spear and ran to confront the Lynel._

_It only took the first time the bastard got a swipe in beneath his guard for him to realize just how far out his league he currently was. Another revelation was when he had scrambled behind a rock to down a quick hearty meal only to be struck from a PERFECT overhead shot. He’d taken a few nasty blows before, including a full on shot in the back from that lousy Windblight’s cannon trick… these were a whole different level._

_Yet that wasn’t even the nastiest trick the bastard pulled out. The Hylian barely dodged out of the beasts charging path, managing to get a single swipe in with his spear before it shattered. The discovery of the Lynel’s teleportation trick came at the cost of nearly losing his arm, and he could still feel where his back was singed trying to outrun its trio of fireballs. With all these brutal little tactics, Link was quickly running out of hearty meals to prolong his life. And when he wasn’t fast enough to risk indigestion, he had a trio of fairies that pulled him back._

_At some point when a lucky shot had downed the beast, Link was able to snap a picture with his Slate for Laflat. Sure he hadn’t gotten a chance to make sure it would be good enough, but the damn Lynel had recovered quickly and he needed to be back on his guard. It was honestly a miracle he hadn’t been flattened in his momentary lapse. As their battle went on, Link was becoming more and more anxious and winded. But no matter what he did; whatever he threw at the beast, it. Just. Wouldn’t. DIE._

_The Silver Longsword behind the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine: gone. The Knight’s Broadsword AND Claymore that he’d pilfered in Upland Zorana, both Lizal Boomerangs AND the Forked Boomerang from his hellish trek up Zora River, and finally the Spiked Boko Club; all shattered against the beast’s hide. The Soldier’s Shield, both Guardian Shields, the Silver Shield, and his Spiked Boko Shield; all crumpled and splintered trying to fend off its terrifying blade. He even broke both his Soldier’s Bow and the Lizal Bow unleashing nearly three-dozen arrows into the damn thing._

_The rest was kind of hazy; the sounds of clashing steel, the roar of the beast, the damn storm making any glance with shock arrows into a dome of pain and agony…_

* * *

 

“Stop; your straining yourself too much.” Gaddison interrupted his labored rambling by placing a firm hand on his good shoulder. The Hylian blinked as her sudden contact jarred him out of his memories. He didn’t realize just how much he was babbling for the past few minutes, or how it was scaring his comrade. Now that he was back to his senses, the reality of his current surroundings caused his body to start shivering as sheets of rain poured down.

 

The older guard watched him suffer with a pang in her heart. Not for the first time she cursed the fact she didn’t have any kind of cover or blanket for him. But she’d be damned if she left him alone for even a second to grab one. “It’s a good start that you remember at least that far back, but for now just take a breather.” she insisted as she went back to tending his wounds.

 

As she kept working on dressing his numerous injuries, her saffron slitted eyes couldn’t help but brazenly stare at his exposure. Once upon a time she’d have thrown a fit if he had so much as a scraped knee. Compared to then, she couldn’t help but try to keep herself together as the dozens of old marks and flaws burned forever into her mind. Least of all the one that had torn his back from when he’d failed to avoid an arrow barrage in time. It wouldn’t be long before it and a similar mark on his neck would join the dozens of others, possibly even the spot where his left rib had pierced his stomach. To see Link of all people like this; by Jabu-Jabu she wanted to wretch…

 

Her bile and morbid thoughts were mercifully cut short as she felt him fidget beneath her grasp. She did her best to ignore it; wanting to keep from hearing any more of his struggle, or force him to remember any more of the pain. But his persistence eventually won out, and with a heavy sigh she acknowledged his actions. “You…you want to start again, don’t you?”.

 

A simple nod was all that was needed. “Fine, but let’s skip ahead. Why did you jump off the mountain, and do you remember what happened to make you lose control of your glider?”

* * *

 

_He grabbed the bundle of Shock Arrows and the weapons that were left behind as the beast disintegrated. It’d be a start to replenishing his depleted weapons, but he doubted they would last against Vah Ruta. A few quick trips to some Shrines should be able bolster his arsenal. If nothing else, he’d be able to rely on these crude, brutal things to attack and defend. Sure the sword might be chipped, but with how much his blood was covering the blade, he KNEW it would do some damage. Now that he looked at it, it almost seemed like his blood was glowing; casting off…red…light…_

“…Oh fuck.”

_Link didn’t hesitate to sheathe his new blade and run, ignoring the flickers of Malice that were drifting lazily around him. As he passed the outer ring of boulders, he could see the clouds start to shift like crazy: no longer beholden to the winds. He’d seen this many times; and he was NOT going to be caught in the middle of another fight with the Lynel. Without a glance back he jumped off the mountain and brought out his Paraglider just as the inhuman cry rang out: midnight…_

* * *

 

The Hylian swallowed, trying to moisten his surprisingly dried throat. Thankfully Gaddison had the foresight to leave some of his elixir bottles out after cleaning the excess in order to collect the rainwater, and handed him one of the nearly full bottles. Link took the water with a grateful thin smile and brought it to his lips. As the Zora watched her friend gulp down water, her own thoughts flickered back to her side of the events…

* * *

_  
_

_Gaddison sighed as she came to a stop at the edge of the bridge. Another hour, another patrol that ended with nothing of merit. The Prince rushing by after a hasty summons was the most noteworthy thing that happened. It seems that there was a Hylian that had been traversing to the Domain and had been caught in an ambush by some of the Lizafos. It was little surprise that Sidon would rush back down the river to reach her before it was too late. Least of all when the thought of the scant few times he’d failed to reach the travelers in time would weigh on the Zora Prince…_

_She didn’t even need to glance to the south to know what tonight was; the Blood Moon. Like clockwork every two months, that hellish miasma would choke the land and once midnight struck, would call back any fallen beast under the Calamity’s thrall. As a child, she’d often cowered with the rest of the unarmed Zoras even as the rest of the kingdoms burned. Now… well, it’d been decades since they stopped being surprised by it. Still, it never failed to make her anxious and clench her spear even tighter._

_She was so caught up in her musing she almost missed the sight of Link gliding down from Polymous Mountain. What she didn’t miss however was his hand letting go and him plummeting towards the Reservoir Lake. The Zora guard didn’t hesitate to start sprinting after the flailing Hylian..._

* * *

_Two broken ribs and a fractured wrist. That’s what he’d gotten as his body finally stopped rolling down the steps and came to a rest on the landing. Nevermind the wounds he’d suffered earlier or the multiple concerning noises his body had made as he had impacted near the top of the steps up to the reservoir. As he dazedly took in his surroundings, he saw the once-devilish moon shrink back to its usual state as the Malice was dispersed back onto the world. Yet despite that, his world was growing more and more red… and the flickers of black on the edges of his eyes was growing as well._

_Blindly, he groped into his bag for one of the special vials given to him by the Fairy Queens; the ones that could safely hold their subjects for his later use. Once his fingers closed in on the peculiar tear-shaped bottle, he didn’t hesitate to smash it against the floor, grunting at the shards of glass that dug into his palms. The now-free fairy desperately got to work zipping around her charge, doing everything in her power to bring him back from death’s door as her kin had done too many times now. Even when her power was depleted, the sprite ignored the screaming instinct to immediately retreat back to the nearest spring and huddled close to the prone Hylian._

_She knew that there were only a few minutes before she’d be lost forever, but even the prospect of death wasn’t enough to deter this Fairy. She’d lived for ages; far longer than even the current Great Fairies, and had seen many a Hero through in their quests. Even if this boy lacked the garb of green or the mark of the Goddess, he was no less a Hero in her inhuman eyes._

_It wasn’t until she heard the slapping of webbed feet against the steps and the clatter of armor that the fairy finally departed, confident that he would be in good hands until the next time they’d meet…_

* * *

 

 

Gaddison knew her spear was somewhere at the bottom of the steps. Perhaps it had even slid through the railings and landed in the lake below. It didn’t matter; she had thankfully reached him in time. After coaxing a few of his elixirs down his throat and wrapping up the worst of his wounds, Link was finally stable enough for her to fix some of his less-pressing injuries. At least the constant rain had washed away the blood.

 

“You were always a risk-taker, weren’t you?” she asked with a drier tongue than either could currently claim to be. Her voice was deep; deeper than nearly any Zora girl he’d met thus far. From the scattered patch of memories, he could recall that she had hated that, and how some of the other Zora would tease her about it. No one in the Domain would do that now; not to such a distinguished member of the Royal Guard. Before he could retort her claim, she’d applied a healthy amount of White Chu Jelly to his inflamed knee, causing him to hiss.

 

Surprisingly, she failed to hear him over the sound of rain impacting the stone around them. “Sorry for using up your Chu jellies; but I don’t have any Chillfin or Sizzlefin trouts.” She explained as the Zora wrapped up the jelly to keep it in place. When she repeated the process for his wrist, she definitely heard his feeble attempt to muffle the pain. Despite her concerns, Gaddison couldn’t help but snort. “Oh don’t tell me your being hobbled by a little cold; didn’t you survive the Hebra Mountains? This is nothing, Link.”

 

He didn’t recall telling anyone in the Domain about his week in the western mountains. Perhaps she was getting him mixed up with the Knight? But he didn’t have a chance to correct her before she’d already pressed forward.

 

“Besides, you’re going to need to be at your best if your supposed to storm Vah Ruta. Prince Sidon can’t be expected to carry your weight THAT much.” Gaddison chided as she pulled out a piece of Red Chu Jelly from his pouch. “How are your arms?” she asked, her tone making it quite clear it was a request. Link tested his limbs, rolling his shoulders and bending his elbow. The left was fine, but the right made a concerning ‘pop’ when he rolled his right wrist.

 

She sighed at the sound. “Thought so: hold still.” She ordered as she trimmed off a thin piece of the jelly and smeared it on his forearm. The sudden surge of heat caused Link to hiss, but he relaxed fairly quickly as the heat did its work and soothed his muscles. “There, isn’t that better? Turns out I could do better compared to when we were kids: fancy that.” She mused with a hollow chuckle. This time, her dry words actually had an impact as Link’s mind suddenly flashed to a bygone day… 

* * *

 

 

_Gaddison! Where’s Link?!_

_The youngest member of the Brigade turned towards her comrades and beamed; quite proud of her work. “There you guys are! We were looking for you when Link tripped on the rocks.”_

_“What did you do to him?!” Rivan asked as he dropped his coral ‘spear’ in shock. Bazz had likewise discarded his coral branch._

_“Oh my…” Mipha held her hand in front of her mouth, clearly trying to hold back her laughter._

_“What? He scrapped his knee so I helped. Right Link?” she turned smiling._

_“Mmph!”_

* * *

 

Gaddison chuckled at the memory, only to realize that her patient was also chortling. “Wait, you actually remember that?” she asked, not able to conceal her hope. When he nodded with a fond smile, she felt as if the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. At last; a genuine reconnection. “Heh, figures that it’s just the mundane embarrassing things, right?” she laughed, joined by her fellow Brigade member as they momentarily left the world…

 

After a few minutes of mutual reminiscing, the duo slipped into a pattern of silence as she finished tending to his wounds. Neither one electing to speak over the constant patter of rain. Even after the last bandage was secured and a once over confirmed her work completed, the Heroine of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade elected to simply sit down next to her friend. Neither knew how much time passed; seconds, minutes, hours, before finally a deep voice broke the stillness.

 

“Thank Hylia your alright.”

 

Her sudden shift was… well not alarming, but still surprised him. Sure, she’d been concerned for him at the start, followed by passive-aggressive as she tended his wounds. But this was the first time she showed such a vulnerable side to him. Especially considering she evoked the Goddess name and not the Zora’s pagan Elder. He turned to face her, promptly noticing that at some point she’d removed her breastplate _‘perhaps before she sat down?’_

 

Gaddison continued despite his staring as she gazed at her ancestral home and contemplated how fragile it truly looked. “I… I already talked with Rivan and Bazz. They told me you’ve lost your memory; that you can’t remember anything from the past. Anyone.” She whispered the last part, still not looking at him. Her words befuddled Link; he could’ve sworn she’d already known if her earlier japes were any testament. So what exactly did this mean, and where was she going with all this?

 

“There were some travelers a few decades back; talking about how things had changed since the Kingdom’s fall. They talked about how their village was spared from annihilation thanks to the efforts of a single man… the Princess’ chosen knight who died to protect her.” At her last words, she finally turned to face him, showing the weary look in her saffron eyes…as well as thin streaks on her cheeks.

 

“I think I was the only one that heard that tale, since I was the only available guard to oversee their stay at the inn. The rest were busy… or didn’t want a thing to do with Hylians. I told Rivan and Bazz and we all came to the conclusion you’d been lost.” The Zora explained as she wiped her eyes. Link solemnly nodded, now understanding why the knight’s friends were so relived to see him. The guard offered him a small, grateful smile before turning back to gaze down at the Domain.

 

“Bazz… he’ll never say it, but he never held out hope that you’d lived, or that you’d ever come back to the Domain again. Rivan kept to himself, trying to raise Dunma after his wife passed away.” She explained as she continued to stare out to the dim lights of her home. Link didn’t notice that she omitted her own thoughts; perhaps it was better left unsaid.

 

The Heroine didn’t know how long they’d been waiting to get that out. How many sleepless nights had she spent tossing and turning in the waters, wondering? Longing to know the true fate of her Hylian friend, or as the years piled on; if he was still alive. But even as the burden on her heart was thankfully lifted, she still felt another weight brewing within: Desire. So when he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned her towards him, she accepted it gladly.

 

The controlled pace of their kiss was a new sensation. Even his last tryst with the naïve shopgreeter Marot had him taking the reigns in the only manner he knew how. But this time it wasn’t a hungry struggle; just a tender mutual worship of each other’s lips. The Hylian didn’t know if it was his injuries or just a desire to bask in her presence that compelled him to act so sluggishly... but it was a nice experience nonetheless.

 

As much as she wanted to push further, Gaddison’s discipline and training compelled her to break off and focus on what was important. “You’re injured; we can’t be…” she trailed off as she got lost in his mirthful blue eyes. Ordinarily the sight would’ve made her annoyed, but just the sight of those wonderful pools was bringing back fond memories… and making her eager to make more. It didn’t help that the sight of his bare, toned torso was turning her cheeks pink or making her loins moist.

 

“…Fair enough.” She muttered as she pulled him in to continue...

* * *

 

_“Why does Mipha have to keep practicing with that dumb thing? She promised to play with us!” the violet-hued youth pouted._

_Behind her, Link kept silent; only sparing a brief smile when she glanced at his lack of response. He’d dealt with the temperamental Zora’s rants before, and knew his best bet was to just keep quiet. Even as the trudged back to their little campsite at the base of Tal Tal falls, the Hylian just let his young friend rant about how unfair it was. In all honesty he was just grateful for the few chances of freedom he could have, and he knew that Mipha, Bazz, and Rivan all felt the same way._

_“And I was going to ask her to practice dancing.” His Brigade comrade sighed as she finally slumped down by the tree where their tent was. That wasn’t what Link was expecting; especially from the Heroine that would rather go swimming or play a guard than any form of ceremony or pomp. Genuinely curious, the young Hylian asked what she was talking about and why she hadn’t mentioned it to the rest of the Brigade._

_“I was waiting for Bazz and Rivan to go away. See, I saw the blacksmith dancing with his mate a few nights ago. It wasn’t like the one that we were learning before. It kind of went like this…”_

* * *

 

_‘You’d think a near-death experience would make someone cautious from putting themselves at risk… but where’s the fun in that?’_

 

The Hylian braved his friend’s jagged teeth to enter a battle of wills with her longer tongue. Unlike their earlier kiss, this one had the raw feral passion that he knew so intimately. It gave him a sense of comfort, enough so to willingly risk his tongue against her jagged mouth walls. Fortunately for him, his comrade had the foresight to push him out, letting their appendages lock and grapple outside of her mouth whilst rebuking any attempts to dive back in.

 

As they continued their battle for dominance, Link’s hands wandered over to massage her chest, blindly groping for the little slits that would draw out the closest thing to nipples the Zora maidens had. Once he found the nigh-invisible seams, he knew he’d hit paydirt and began to vigorously stimulate around them to draw out her pectoral scales.

 

_‘How does he know about my peckins?’_ the fishgirl wondered, not that she was necessarily complaining. In fact, the only thing she’d protest was how difficult it was making for her to undo his greaves and pull out his hardening dick, especially when his finger reached under the exposed peckins to prod the thin membrane beneath. Regardless of how many calluses and scars littered his hands, there was just something magical about his digits that made her melt into his touch. And once he’d drawn out her overly sensitive scales… well, she might as well have been butter.

 

She wasn’t interested in frills or fluff; not after waiting over a century for her most intimate dreams to become realized. Gradually breaking their kiss, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. Between her saffron slits and his blue pools, the message was conveyed. “Lay down. I’ll start us off.” She softly explained as she helped him lay flat. Link winced as he felt the cold wet ground on his back, but it hardly mattered as the tall, salmon-toned Zora lined herself up and guided his erection into her folds.

 

Unlike many of her fellow Zora maidens, Gaddison never elected to use any aids in her acts of pleasuring herself; meaning that her deep reef had never experienced the sensation of being stimulated. So as her now-younger comrade’s phallus glided into her inner loins, she felt like every sense and nerve in her body was being attacked in a simultaneous, coordinated assault. By the Great Fish and the Golden Trio; she NEEDED more.

 

The salmon-colored Zora forewent silence and openly screamed her approvals as she started to slam down on his hips. Thanks to her slightly shorter legs, she could comfortably squat over him with her feet flat on the ground, giving her the perfect amount of leverage to set a pace that was both fast and hard. With only a brief respite to spit out the water gathering in her mouth, the guard continued to voice her euphoria as she writhed on her beloved friend’s dick. Each stroke attempting to feed more and more of his masculine rod to her hungry quim.

 

Despite the solidity of his erection, Link’s attempts to match her thrusts were sadly short-lived as what little stamina he had left abandoned him. Not that either one could truly claim to be bothered. The guard was just happy to fulfill the dream of many a frustrating, sleepless night. And to be honest, it was kind of nice not being compelled to overwhelm his current partner, especially one that seemed perfectly tailored to his loins.

 

As she kept slamming down on his dick, the Heroine felt her innermost branches start to curl; signifying her pending climax. Eager to have her most sensitive parts stimulated at least once, she shifted her pace to making hard strokes wherein she’d roll her hips and try to prod his cock with her frills. It only took a single instance of his phallus casually brushing her to enact a climax, causing her to white out with a final scream that was shortly followed by his…

 

Slowly, Gaddison released her grip on her Hylian friend. The sensation of his seed sloshing around her womb caused her to groan in approval. She would never say that she regretted their tryst in the past, but she could definitely say that her body could appreciate the pleasures of sex far better now than a century ago. Especially now that she didn’t have to worry about her red river or her loins being too small.

 

Link pulled his friend down until she was nestled in his chest, her cold, slick skin creating a blanket of cold between the floor and her body that made his goosebumps go mad. Still, there were few things he’d be willing to trade for this moment, especially with one of his oldest friends. Sadly, now that they were brought down from their sexual euphoria, the lingering regrets started to creep back to him. Was it even fair to call Gaddison his friend, when he could hardly claim to be the Hylian she once knew? Was she just projecting her own fantasies upon him hoping to use his likeness for her own pleasure? His further thoughts were interrupted when he heard her cough and struggle to speak.

 

“ ***cough*** D-do you remember our promise? The one we’d made after our first time?”

* * *

_Gaddison wiped away the remainder of her tears as she tried to stand with a whimper. “Link? You can come out now!” she yelled, starting to limp around the clearing. The more she walked, the more her body adjusted and her temper flared up. “Stop hiding from me! I’m trying to apologize to you!”_

_Her head snapped to the pile of rocks at the bank of the lake. More specifically, the mop of blond hair that was quivering nearly out of sight. “There you are you dummy! Get out here.” The Zoran girl demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. The Hylian weighed his options before deciding that he would be better off surrendering than trying to flee._

_The youngest of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade watched impatiently as her friend crawled out from his hiding place. He’d put his pants back on, meaning she couldn’t see his eel anymore. Still, she tried to muster up the courage to say her piece, inadvertently leaving poor Link to wither under her gaze._

_“I…I’m sorry for yelling.” She finally said, omitting the fact she’d also hit him…twice. Not to mention biting his shoulder when he did something to her insides. The Hylian was surprised by her declaration, but before he could open his mouth, she snapped at him. “No! You don’t get to apologize!” Gaddison screamed, causing her friend to flinch. Seeing what she’d done, the pale Zora took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer voice. “Just…don’t. Instead of apologizing, promise me something.”_

_“Promise we’ll help each other no matter what, Okay? I…I wouldn’t want you to embarrass yourself.”_

* * *

 

 

“Your amnesia sure seems pretty selective, Link.” She deadpanned with a bemused expression. “Anyway, I need you to fulfill that promise.” The guard explained as a serious edge formed in her deep voice. Reluctantly, she extracted herself from his body and attempted to stand upright, briefly flashing her tightly sealed vagina before turning and presenting her equally tight asshole. “I’ve never done it back there. I know it’s really painful, so I’ve always been scared to find out. But if it’s with you… I know you’re not stupid enough to hurt me on purpose.”

 

Despite how blunt her words were, Link couldn’t help but see the small tells in her actions; she was nervous; understandably so. While he’d had a few occasions of sodomoy in the past, this would be the first time he’d do it with a Zora. Who knows what kind of peculiar compatibility issues would arise from such an action?

 

Still, he’d been a fool for lesser things, and if his friend was in need, he would gladly be there for her. The grateful smile on between her flushed cheeks was already a fine reward.

 

“So you’ve done it like this, right? What do we need?” she asked as she turned back to face him. Link pondered her words before explaining that proper lubrication would be vital to keep from hurting themselves. Gaddison nodded at his wisdom before her own flash of insight struck. Briefly searching around, she finally found what she was looking for a scant few inches from the lip of the landing and the long, long drop to the waters below. “Will this do?”

 

Link frantically shook his head; already knowing how bad this idea was. “Oh? Not feeling so daring?” she huskily taunted as she held up the remaining piece of white Chu Jelly. The Hylian elected to not retort, but instead to take the icy jelly and press it against her crotch. “Fff-fuck! You’ve made your point.” The guard hissed as she swatted his hand away. Even with how naturally cold her body was, the gelatinous ice touching her more sensitive spots proved to be too much.

 

Smirking, Link groped for his nearby pouch and pulled out some benign Chuchu Jelly. Taking some of it, he handed it to her and motioned to his lap. “So I just use this? Seems simple enough.” The fishgirl shrugged as she lathered her hands in the stuff before leaning down to rub it onto his dick. The Hylian let out a low groan of approval at her ministrations, especially when her fingers reached his glans and coated him in the stuff. Once his junk was coated in blue, Gaddison turned around and was getting ready to back herself up when a firm hand on her hips stopped her.

 

“What are you-?!” her words were cut short as she felt him smear the jelly on her cheeks, whimpering at the massage her butt was inadvertently getting. But of course her cheeky little friend had more tricks up his non-existent sleeves as he prodded some of the chuchu’s remains into her hole. Once he was satisfied, he wiped the rest off on his greave-clad legs. No sooner was his hand free of gunk than the Heroine was once again straddling his lap, this time facing behind him and presenting her back.

 

“I’m going to take it slow, okay?” she explained as she looked behind her. Once she’d seen him nod in approval, she turned and started trying to line up his cock. With the lubrication on both of their bodies, it proved to be quite a difficult task; one that had the consolation of having his dick being squeezed by her ass cheeks. After a few minutes the Hylian finally decided to speed things along and reached up to secure her hip. With his other hand being used to steady his erection, Link pushed up and finally breached the outer ring of her anus.

 

Unlike her crotch, Gaddison’s ass was just like any other he’d plundered. Maybe a little more slippery and ridged, but considering how slick the Zoras’ were, that was hardly a surprising or debilitating development. It took some effort, but eventually he was able to bottom out inside her rear, rubbing his scrotum against her cheeks. From there, the Hylian elected to wait for her go ahead before he’d proceed, a fact he’d picked up from Rola when he’d gone to acquire a new Phrenic Bow.

 

The Zora guard resisted the urge to scream by biting down on her lips, very fortunate to not draw any blood. She knew there would be pain, but nowhere NEAR as much as this. By Jabu-Jabu, it hurt even more than their first time, and that was BEFORE her body was actually ready for the act of sex! But beyond the storm of agony, there was the slightest sense of pleasure that became more noticible as the pain dulled.

 

It took her a few minutes before she dared to move, letting out a small sob as she agonizingly lifted her hips until only his crown remained in her rump. A few gulps of air later, she further dared to let gravity take its course and pull her back down, only exerting herself once she became stuck a third of the way to go. Below her, Link gritted his teeth as his friend’s attempts to adjust caused him his own sense of discomfort. To make things even more annoying, he could feel the aches of his body impacting the budding senses of pleasure.

 

‘ _Guess it shouldn’t be surprising after everything with the Lynel…’_

 

Gaddison panted as every third or so exertion caused her slightly greater pleasure. The truth was, she was somewhat thankful that Link’s penis wasn’t quite as long as another Zora, if only because she was concerned of what would happen if he somehow reached all the way up her sphincter. Still, his wider girth was proving to truly be a double-edged fin; stimulating her in ways that no malefin of her species could, but also causing each jolt of pleasure to be mixed with a spark of pain.

 

It was becoming readily apparent this was a flawed idea. Persisting any longer would just run the risk of causing either of them further pain; a condition he especially couldn’t risk at this time. As much as they’d promised to be there for each other, he’d also sworn to cause her no harm. Especially not to this extent.

Perhaps it would be best to stop and pull out…

 

_‘Oh give it a damn rest already. You started this, now see it through.’_

 

Link blinked as those words thundered through his head. He recognized it as the commanding tones of the Knight; but why would he be intervening at such a time, and in favor of his debauchery, of all things? Still, the Hylian couldn’t deny that there was truth in his delusions’ words. So instead the Hylian turned away from his inner demons to his outer vices as he strained to match her thrusts. He found a good middle ground by only going halfway and timing it so that his own upward thrusts came immediately after her downward motions. It was a difficult rhythm to adapt to, but it did seem to amplify the pleasure either partner was receiving while lessening the pain.

 

The rhythm they’d set was one focused more on simmering pleasure over rapid gratification. Now that they were acting in tandem, it was becoming more bearable: even enjoyable. At some point he’d brought his hands up to her hips to help position himself and prevent form bashing into her anal walls, only to have her slick fingers intertwined in his as she continued to ride him.

 

Still, his system was not without flaws, and every now and again their synchronization would falter just long enough to bump her by accident before quickly correcting course. It was the fifth time that happened that Link noticed an interesting pattern; her groans were less of pain, and more of disappointment. After a few more ‘accidents’, he realized that her groans weren’t until AFTER he’d corrected himself. Hmn…

 

With a grunt of exertion, he pulled her hips back, slightly altering the trajectory of his cock so that it was impacting the wall between her anal passage and her sealed pussy. The effect was immediate, as his friend screamed out in release; her convulsions caused his compressed penis to explode. Her lower walls practically gushed, sliding down until they reached her plugged lips. Meanwhile, his own ejaculation was shooting straight up, splashing the inside of her ass with Hylian man-seed. Gaddison’s saffron eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth hung open in a euphoric stupor.

 

With her body no longer under her control, the salmon-Zora slid off to the side until his withering cock popped out of her thoroughly plundered butt. Now free, his dick managed to sputter out two more ropes of cum onto her ass cheeks before his balls were depleted.

 

Link took turns between ingesting massive gulps of air and spitting out the water that tried slipping in. Blindly, he groped around on the floor until he finally made contact with the Heroine’s slick skin. Her reaction was immediate; as her own hand shot up and grabbed his wrist in a firm but painless grip.

 

Even in her delirious state, Gaddison still had the mental functions and raw strength to deftly pull him until his back was against her chest. Once she felt his chest pressed against hers, she finally loosened her grip on his back to instead bring her hand up and stroke the back of his head. By Jabu-Jabu, how many years had she longed to see those brilliant blue pools again? Feeling the two loads sloshing inside her, the Zora sighed as she fondly remembered their second time together…as well as the last time she saw him…

* * *

_  
_

_“Hey Link? Um, there’s something else I wanted to try. There’s a hole in my back, and I’ve wondered what it’s like to…Link?”_

 

“ _…zzz_ ”

 

_“You… you better not have changed your mind! Do you hear me, Link?” “Link?” “Link!”_

* * *

 

 

A familiar wail brought her back from her memories: Vah Ruta. All too suddenly the terrible circumstances that had reunited them were once again at the forefront. While they’d been immersed in each other, precious time had passed and they were now even closer to the edge of the fallen kingdoms’ next disaster. Even now she could feel the subtlest of vibrations coming from the walls of the reservoir as the ancient stone protested. Somehow she found words spewing from her mouth despite the grip of regret and terror that encased her.

 

“We’re almost out of time. The Reservoir is about to collapse, and with it…” she trailed off, not trusting herself to vocally accept the disastrous outcome. Instead she pulled Link’s head up to make eye contact. The fierce glint in her saffron eyes made it nearly impossible to focus if it weren’t for the hints of desperation behind her bravado. “You’re going to give it your all. Take back Vah Ruta and avenge Lady Mipha. Got it?”

 

Link couldn’t bring himself to voice his affirmative, instead electing to give her a resolute nod. It was enough for her, and she exchanged his act with one of her own. “Good. Now rest; Prince Sidon should be back later tonight, and you won’t be keeping him waiting.” The guard ordered as she let his head drop back onto her chest.

 

Gaddison fought to keep her breathing steady, even as her mind was flooded with the dread of what she’d done. To put her home; her PEOPLE, at dire risk simply to sate the lust that had been bubbling inside her would’ve made her wretch if her stomach were even the slightest bit occupied. Still, the guard begrudgedly made peace with her sin.

 

After all, it’s not as if Link would’ve been able to reach the Divine Beast without Prince Sidon’s help anyway. But even as she chanted such a phrase until it became a meaningless buzz, the fear still lingered as her strength slowly left her. Little did she know, a similar storm had brewed in her friend; one that was helmed by the roars of an icon he could scarcely hope to be.

 

She wasn’t sure how much longer her beloved home would be standing. He wasn’t sure how long before he’d collapse for the last time. These musings tortured them as they felt each other grow still. But the lamented wails of the corrupted Divine Beast still echoed in their thoughts even as their eyes grew shut...

 

As the two rested, their thoughts faded mercifully away from the uncertain future. A future that only Hylia could tell from her perch in the Domain across the lake…

**Author's Note:**

> Gaddison! Everyone knows her, right? The bait-and-switch from the Tarrey Town quests…the only Zora with a pale pinkish color scheme… The one that some us might have thought was a guy thanks to the deep voice… yeah. Really she’s more of an Easter Egg that helps to shape part of Link’s past than an actual character. I mean hell; she wasn’t even a part of the plan until shortly before Keeping Watch was released because I didn’t know that she was a girl or what her deal even was.
> 
> Enter the Goddess Eye playthrough and I finally got to write down the pre-Ruta Domain’s social landscape. Finding out about the Big Bad Bazz Brigade, realizing that the Elders are all actually parents (mostly of the aforementioned Brigade members), and again finding out that Laflat actually has a role attached to her book. And of course, the actual circumstances of the character Gaddison, whom I had earlier been convinced was a dude due to not really paying attention to the body type and again, that voice. The young tsundere elements weren’t part of the main game; guess they decided to save it for some of the other characters that actually have a point in the plot, huh?
> 
> To be honest, finding out more about Link’s past in the Domain was both a wonderful and frustrating experience, since it put a damper on some of my plans I had, and not just for Goddess Eyes. But on the other hand, it inflated the actual number of Zoras I ultimately will end up using, so more content can’t be a bad thing. And hell, I’m kind of a sucker for the concept of an outside party swooping in to win over the love triangle, if only because I find it to be hilarious watching other fans scream in outrage when it happens in a fandom.
> 
> But more to that; we’ve finally gotten the first confirmed encounter of Link’s past. Just two friends who were suddenly curious and wanted to explore each other. I’m not planning to write THAT encounter (mostly because I’m fairly certain that would get me kicked off this site), but just know that it happened. All I’ve got to say past that is Gaddison was NOT the only one (as if you guys couldn’t already figure that out). Oh and NO – Finley and Laruta aren’t being included, even if the latter has an adult mind. 
> 
> Can’t believe it took me this long to mention Link getting a scar. I mean yeah it should’ve been obvious all the crap he’s been through has toughened up his skin and left some pretty nasty marks, but this was the first time I bothered to incorporate it into the narrative. Also finally got around to delving into the perspective of a fairy, which is necessary for some later entries. Sure I could’ve had the Fairy release herself to save Link, but I’m a sucker for defiant last actions (not like a little glass him his hand was going to impact anything by that point). More than that, I was happy to finally get some of my ideas for Chu Jelly into writing. It only makes sense to use Chu Jelly to substitute for things like ice packs or heating pads in addition to its use as a lubricant. Also don’t worry; I’ve got plans for yellow jelly for both mundane and carnal purposes.
> 
> So this is it; the last pre-Ruta Domain chapter. Where will we be going next? Will there be any more rain when we get there? Well I guess you’ll just need to wait and see. As I said above, I’d really like to hear some feedback regarding how people feel about the Zoras’ physical portrayal; seeing as how there’s still quite a few more planned (a few of which are fairly lengthy), I want to make sure this is a direction that is at the very least easy enough to understand and doesn’t interrupt the flow of the story too drastically. I know this is my third (fourth) time begging for reviews, but I really do need them this time, because otherwise I fear I’ll get to a point where my attempts to explain the Zora’s anatomy will negatively interfere with attempts to enjoy the story.


End file.
